epic_rap_battles_of_alienryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson vs. Albedo
Ben Tennyson vs. Albedo is the fifteenth battle in season 5, the fortieth battle overall, and is the last of the fifth season. It aired on May 29, 2013. Characters *Ben Tennyson 10 *Ben Tennyson 16 *Ben Tennyson OV *Albedo *Azmuth Prologue Albedo Hello there, Rap Battle fans. I have taken over this page, and next, the world! I am Albedo. I am destined to defeat Ben Tennyson, whom I just captured. You will be all exterminated! ??? NOT ON OUR WATCHES! Heh, get it? 'watches?' *A green light flashes, revealing different ages and kinds on Ben* 16 Hey. Time for your daily beating, Albedo. 10 Huh, so this is who Albedo is? OV Yeeeep.. 10 Well, It's hero time! Albedo Not exactly. *He pushes a red button and all the forms of Ben except 16-year old Ben starts to vanish* Albedo You're going back to your worlds to see it crumble, Tennysons. 10 No.. No! Ben, kick this guy's butt! For the entire universe to stay up and running! OV I'm gonna blame it on you if I die, Benny! Don't lose to him! 16 Yeah! I.. WON'T! Lyrics Albedo Oh, this a is rap battle now? You fail that that, Tennyson! Let me show you how. This will hurt, worse than a crit! I have no accents of a Brit, but let me tell you this: Green is an evil color, you cunt. Now, stop raging, you're stooping down low! I'll hurt you so bad, you'll feel it in the next show! Run. You have no chance against me! I'm the opposite of you, this is the first time evil will get victory! I'll rip you to shreds, you'll need meds, cause the opposite of you is what I have lead! Ben Bring. It. On! Your raps are a cruel joke, I can take up alien forms, stop taking your coke! I'll snap you like a twig, can you go Jury Rigg? Your watch, it's outdated, makes the Nemetrix look five-star rated! Eat your vegetables, pal, no juice for you! My Ultimate Alien makes your Negative go boom, stop being a douche, it makes everyone gloom. Albedo Is this a joke? Ha ha! Laughter really is the best medicine! Stop rapping, it really is a sin! I am you, you are battling yourself, so I win. But if you really want to die, I've sent my condolences to your kin! You bratty little boy, a Galvan I no longer am, the truth is Ben is who I am! *Dyes his hair brown, takes off his red jacket and puts on a replica of Ben's* Ben You bitch, no one will believe you're me, can't you read? Because heroes are the ones destined for victory! You are an amateur, and a fool! Everyone knows Albedo, that's you. Get back to your Galvan form and suck my 'Diamond Head' and by the way, Don't call me by my last name, I'm BEN 10! Azmuth I have no pride for you, who ruined everything that I was doing to stop the evil Vilgax! It's the murder of masses, your obligatories are all facists, and I'm here to spit a thesis against both of your asses. Let's start with YOU there, hero! Trying so hard but no master control! Destroying is the only thing right for the watch, because humans are stupid, and Azmuth's the boss! And ALBEDO you were supposed to be my RIGHT HAND MAN. But your loyalty shriveled up to like your bright mind, man! Your whole future was bright, you let your heart grow dark, and stopped the greatest ever hero since the birth of Max! So STOP right here, you are a fail in many ways, time for you to have lunch in the homeless shelter *Blasts Albedo with an energy pistol, Albedo looks at his hands and sees that it's becoming transparent* Albedo I hate you... NOOOOOO!!! *Albedo disappears* Ben So... Trivia *Azmuth's verse is based on Lenin's verse in Rasputin vs. Stalin. Other *Ben Tennyson vs. Albedo (Meanings)